


10/Rose Valentine's

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Valentine's Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Planet Barcelona (Doctor Who), TARDIS - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Ten and Rose valentine's fluff really





	

Somehow, don’t ask her how, Rose knew that if her timeline had been linear if she hadn’t come with the Doctor, it would be Valentine’s Day today. It was impossible for her to know that, but somehow she did. So when she walked into the console room and saw the Doctor grinning as he said, “Do you want to go to Barcelona?” her response had been;  
“As in, for Valentine’s?”  
“Noo,” He’d said, before pausing. “Well, Maybe. If you wanted it to be?”  
“Yeah,” Rose said, her tongue poking between her teeth in a cheeky grin. “Course.”  
There was a whirr, a vworp vworp vworp, and a thud, before the Doctor said, “Well then, allon-sy!” He ran towards the door, grabbed his coat and swung it on. He then stood on the ramp and held his arm out towards her.  
She latched her arm around his and said, “Lead the way Doctor.” With that they ran from the TARDIS.


End file.
